Animal Scream
by Miss Momolo
Summary: In which Raven helped BeastBoy control his anger. A/N: This is related to the episode The Beast Within/ this dates two years later from the original series/Feel free to R&R.


It would take two years for Raven to see it again.

She had this feeling at the back of her mind that something was off since the morning when BeastBoy grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. No one noticed, not even him. This ticked some disturbance and Raven felt unbalanced. She spent all day meditating, sorting her thoughts and trying to understand the feeling she had at the pit of her stomach that told her something bad was going to happen.

Not until night was she interrupted by Robin and for a split second she let her thoughts wonder. She imaged Robin giving her news that BeastBoy had lost control, that he transformed into a horrible monster. But then he told her that there was a robbery at the local bank and they need to be there.

Raven told herself not to worry when she overhear BeastBoy on the ride to the bank tell Cyborg that he spent all day sleeping after he watched a marathon of some reality show. If he had spent all day relaxing on a couch he oath to be all right. He wasn't breaking things or running rampage through the streets, that had to be a good sign.

Raven chanted over and over in her head that if he felt the slightest abnormality he would tell her and they would breathe together and meditate like he always does when je feels stressed, sad or even bored.

For a small second she felt at ease when suddenly she remembered an important detail. So, when they were out of the car she asked him. "BeastBoy did you, huh, did you left me some of that bacon for me?- because I'd probably be starving when I get back."

He looked at her confused, not noting the tiniest panic at her voice. "I didn't know you were vegetarian now."

Raven felt like she was slapped in the face. "What?"

BeastBoy looked at her amused as he clarified. "They are tofu bacon. They're not made of meat."

"Oh." There was a small ellipsis forming in her head.

"Yeah," he said as he ran after the others, leaving her behind.

She was frozen for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever.

She smiled. She was wrong?

Maybe she was being slightly paranoid with all this.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Raven inhaled and ran after him.

* * *

When they arrived it was after midnight, they all talking about the defeat of the man who tried to rob a bank with a pair of androids. Raven on the other hand was feeling exhausted, she really needed some sleep. Raver heard the voices fade as she left for her room.

The hallways was dimly lit, Raven's steps dragging, eyes tired. She considered sleeping on the floor when she was pushed to a wall.

It took her one second exactly to understand what was happening, her ears ringing with alarm and her heart in her neck. Raven had to blink to understand that it was BeastBoy who had his hands around her neck. His eyes were clouded, his expression blank even though he was scowling.

"BeastBoy!" she chocked, pulling at his arms. "Let go!"

A grin split his face as he gripped tighter. He laughed, his voice not his own. "What are you going to do about it?" His breath smelled like raw meat.

Raven doesn't know how but she managed to slap his face. It sounded like a wrecking ball killing a building. The hit surprised him so much she used his shock to wiggle out of his grasp.

When Raven was a few steps away she looked at him. In the last two years BeastBoy grew extremely fast, exactly six feet and one inch. He started working out with Cyborg and Robin and had enough force to break her neck as easily as he would a twig. If she could guess she'd figure he was letting his mind and body be controlled by that thing, that beast. He could easily kill her.

Raven didn't know what to do or say. She could only watch as BeastBoy composed himself enough to look at her disgusted.

"You didn't eat," was his only words.

Raven searched her head for what he meant. Bacon. Meat. Tofu.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't hungry."

BeastBoy rubbed a hand through his mouth, nodding his head, eyes close. "Yeah, Yeah." He shook his head and his eyes opened to lock with hers. "Look, Raven, I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay," she reassured quickly. She needed to calm him down before things exploded. Convince him to take a deep breath.

"No." he restrained from shouting. He passed a heavy hand through his mouth again. "I don't want this this to be one other apology you'll get use to every time this beast finds a way out-"

"He won't-" she interrupted.

"What do you know!" he yelled. "What if- What if tomorrow I can't control it? What if I hurt you?"

His eyes were so pleading Raven's heart sank to her knees. She shook her head and grabbed his arm. "You won't hurt me. You can't." She gave a reassuring smile, but his face stayed perfectly still. " Let's meditate."

He shook his head.

"It will help you. You're probably angry, it will blow some steam, calm you-"

"I don't want to fucking meditate, okay? It doesn't help."

Raven crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Last few years you'd improved a lot. You've been meditating-"

"Don't you get it, Raven?" his voice was strained and almost pained. "I'm always angry."

It was like they pulled a bucket full of ice down her back. Raven's face crumbled. "What?"

"I was different before but now…"

"Why?" she asked still in awe, digesting this information.

"Why am I always angry?" he laughed but there was no humor on it. "Everyone is taking lights steps around me, cautious as not to get me mad. That's what makes me mad." His eyes were downcast, pained. "My own friends… afraid of me. They're afraid to hurt me because they think I'll hurt them in return."

"You're wrong."

"You know I'm right. You even asked me to meditate. If you don't want me to lose control you wouldn't have asked me to."

Raven tried to find something to say but found her mind blank.

"I'm alone," he stated.

Suddenly Raven was the one who was angry. She wasn't one to drown in self-pity, and depression usually didn't run through her veins even though it seemed to. Mostly because BeastBoy isn't someone to dwell on sadness, he is a cheerful spirit and to seem like that got her _angry_. They were both angry. At the world, at their circumstances, at their friends but mostly at themselves.

"Scream." She blurted.

He blinked. "What?"

"Well, you're angry. When I'm angry I scream." She explained.

"You do?" he was still confused.

Well, no , that's what she didn't tell him. Not really. But she does now.

"Like this." Raven said and she let out a heart wrenching scream. She felt herself relief and she wonders why she hadn't tried it earlier. This was so much easier.

When she was done she looked at BeastBoy. He looked at her shocked and then starting laughing.

Raven rolled her eyes, trying to avoid the blush that wanted to taint her skin. She sighed when he didn't stop. "Well?"

BeastBoy's laugh seem to die down as he coughed, looking to one wall.

And then he screamed.

Raven wasn't a fan of music but she had to admit that it sounded like a symphony. It was a sound that reached through her, pulling at her every core. It nagged at everything that was wrong with her, lighting the darkest corner of her mind. She could feel all his pain, his insecurities, his hatred. It was like a void, a dark hole. It was eating her up.

It was heart wrenching beautiful.

When he stopped she nodded so he'd continued because she couldn't find the voice with the right words.

She screamed again and she heard him chuckle before he joined her too.

She doesn't know how long they were like that, strangled voices forming one roar of defiance to everything that hadn't gone their way, for every fall, for every mistake, for every punch, for every kick, for every tear, for every cry… and now for every victory.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin's voice interrupted for the second time that day. They both jumped in surprised as they turned towards him and the rest of Teen Titians. Raven buried the embarrassment she felt.

Raven shrugged, her voice cracked and muffled from all the screaming. "Just screaming."

"Well, do it more quietly," said Robin, rubbing his head awkwardly. "It sounds like an animal dying."

"Will do." Raven confirmed before she turned and walked away. She can't believe she did that. What was she thinking?

Seconds later BeastBoy was beside her though she didn't have the courage to look at him.

"Thanks." he said.

"It was nothing," she tried to put off even though it wasn't nothing. It was something very big.

"That's the first time you do anything like that. I could tell… you looked so free." He said and she felt her heart sank. "Thank you."

"Just don't expect something like that anytime soon."

She stopped in front of her room. She wasn't that sleepy anymore. When she turned to BeastBoy he was looking down at her as if trying to decide something about her.

"Well," he said absentmindedly taking piece of her short cropped hair that no longer reached her shoulder but was cut above her hear, "I hope I see her soon."

Raven felt her eyes grow as she saw BeastBoy lean in, his body almost pressing to hers. She cleared her throat before her head was inches away from colliding with hers.

BeastBou pulled back immediately, rubbing the back of his head, his yes looking at a spot in the floor but he wasn't blushing. Not that she expected him to. He wasn't one to regret his decisions.

"Good night," he murmured as he rolled his eyes and started walking away.

As she saw his figure growing small with distance she called out. "BeastBoy?"

When she turned around just as quickly she felt her heart sank. She bit her lip.

Firmly she said, "You are not alone."

His smile broke knowingly, so big she felt herself flutter. His eyes sparkled. "I know that already."

* * *

**A/N: I do not own TT or their character. This is a one-shot. **

**It would be very awesome you guys could leave a review it only takes but seconds. **

**So I had this idea at the back of my mind for a while. I wrote it on paper, it took two days but passing it took me longer with all the distractions. **

**If you wonder of Raven's hair or cant quiet visualize it well I got the idea from Jennifer Lawrence new hairdo. And I also wanted to change something's with BB but I guess it's acceptable since its two years later from the original series, they are bound to change I guess. This is a kind of continuation from my story Beast (you can find it on my Profile) but it's a story that can stand alone. This is related to the episode The Beast Within. I also used the famous line of the Avengers movie from hulk (I had to) sorry (sorry not sorry) Oh and guess witch anime I introduced to this story?  
So yeah! That's it !  
Woopie! **


End file.
